


【霍非】不要轻易使用TSD

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 一个企图报复罗非的逃犯听说两个顾问不对付，干脆抓了心理医生，想用TSD操控他借刀“杀人”，结果被迫听了全程的x幻想（其实是秀恩爱。dirty talk预警。
Relationships: 霍文斯/罗非
Kudos: 3
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非】不要轻易使用TSD

**霍文斯 x 罗非**

“你和罗非有什么过节？”  
  
逃犯拉了把椅子跨腿坐下，紧盯着被绑在办公椅上的心理医生。整瓶灌入的TSD显然已经发挥了效力，至少目标浑身瘫软，双眼空洞地瞪着天花板上的某个点，沉默但亢奋，像一桶死水等着在被撬开小口时无所保留地奔泄。拷问坦率地单刀直入。他必须先确定霍文斯——被选作武器的这个人——与罗非之间是否存在程度够深的、可加以挑拨的恨意，这是复仇计划得以顺利展开的关键。  
  
过猛的药力让霍文斯仍在瘫滞，足够吐真剂在这漫长的几分钟里彻底渗入神经，潜移默化地撬开隐藏的秘密。他的眼神持续涣散，嘴却开始机械性、音调毫无起伏地倾诉：  
  
“他，罗非，总喜欢和我作对，反对我，挑衅我，每一次，永远这样。第一次见面时他甚至拒绝和我握手。”  
  
这算什么过节？逃犯拧着眉毛分辨断断续续的只言片语，设身处地去体悟，仍不觉得他的回答符合预期。事实上，他乐意听到事关升迁、金钱、把柄、声望或情敌的，那些是和自私相勾连的极易操纵的欲望。没人会因为模糊而幼稚的“作对”诱发深厚的敌意，他猜想，但又希望能够证伪。  
  
“所以我可以认为，你讨厌他？”  
  
“是，讨厌他。我讨厌他。”套话意识不清的人很难把握节奏，逃犯盯着霍文斯的嘴唇在挤出短句后不断翕动，犹豫该等他补充还是继续追问。卡在他耐心耗尽前，霍文斯暴躁地低吼：  
  
“我讨厌他得理不饶人的尖锐和刻薄，讨厌他恼人的游刃有余，和该死的只对我的漫不经心，那些故作姿态的傲慢让我有无端强烈的破坏欲，想撕碎他百年不变的伪装，让他暴露真实的渴望，放纵地狂热地臣服在我的身下。”  
  
文化人的骂都这么晦涩？逃犯不知道感慨得是否恰当，他的确听出了真挚的愁苦，但遣词造句的色调又不似仇恨或嫌恶。直觉告诉他隐约有些地方正在错轨，但他向来不信见鬼的直觉，否则早就乖乖烂死在监狱而不是顶着满城追捕流窜至此。他晃掉冒头的诡异感，稳步推进计划：  
  
“你想杀了他吗？”  
  
霍文斯轻微扭动了一下，远在能摆脱禁锢的幅度之内，逃犯并不警惕，挠着下巴等回复。他预感自己会听到一个摇摆的犹豫的答案，鉴于霍文斯已经表现出TSD服用者在面对实话与假面冲突时典型的挣扎姿态。  
  
“想，”霍文斯的喉结咕噜了一下，“从见到第一眼就想。”  
  
“有意思，这我倒没想到。”逃犯自来熟地拎起桌上的茶壶，仰头猛灌几口，酝酿下一轮盘问。他满意地看到，尽管事态发展并不严格在原初的设想内，这句斩钉截铁的答复倒是意外之喜。把轻微的恨意放大是件难事，催化现成的杀机让他误以为自己盛怒下施暴，相较来说毫无难度。  
  
他突然有点好奇这个道貌岸然的心理医生脑子里盘算的邪恶念头，或许按那个构想来实施栽赃也不错，就当是施舍替罪羊的一点馈赠，隐秘的犯罪冲动让他几乎兴奋到搓手：  
  
“你想怎么杀他？”  
  
“呵，”被绑着的人发出一声半梦半醒时常见的含糊的、却因疏于防备而更可能发乎本性的邪气的轻笑，“干死他。”  
  
干？又是个暧昧的用词。他甚至怀疑TSD失效，或心理医生受过魔鬼意念力训练，毕竟屡次隔靴搔痒的答案实在令任何摩拳擦掌的人都能感到极端挫败。他焦躁地敲敲桌子，耐着性子又清楚地问了一遍：

“干死他是什么意思？怎么个死法？”  
  
目标比他预想的难缠，似乎药物一并剥夺了思考的能力以致再次答非所问：“那张可恶的嘴总是被他舔得水光淋漓，说着冷言冷语时就像寒气逼人的冰晶，不，像冰糖葫芦，外面亮晶晶，里面酸甜、烂熟、猩红……”霍文斯长吐一口气，这让本欲打断的逃犯猛然发现他的表达开始连贯、自觉，于是转而期待他讲下去。  
  
“每次被他当众讥讽时……真想把老二一口气捅进他的小嘴里，骑在他脸上抽送，那瓣殷红的嘴唇就不得不大开着，沾满前液和口水交混的银丝，只能迷乱地闷哼，再也没法发出气势汹汹的怒怼。他那么能言善辩，就该逼他那根远近闻名的舌头好好舔舐阴茎上每条凸起的血管，从头到尾一处不落。我会奖励他的‘巧舌如簧’，插到最深处潮热的喉咙口，彻底把他咄咄逼人的嘴干得只能无意义地浪叫。”  
  
逃犯的瞠目结舌不在仰栽在椅背上的人的视线内，于是本该血腥的问话顺着情色的岔道单方面一路跑偏。  
  
“说真的，罗非裹得太严实，连个窥探的小缝都不留，但我可以扒开碍事的衣料，撕裂那层虚伪的假正经，让他赤身裸体，被迫袒露最无助最惊慌的一面。我要粗暴地吮吸他的胸乳，那里一定是白嫩的、平坦但又柔软的，两个小小的乳头早就被衬衫摩擦得挺立起来，迫不及待地等着被塞进我的唇齿间狠狠地疼爱，直到像妓女的乳房一样粉润得摇曳生姿。他可能会挣扎，哦，他当然会挣扎，但逃不过的，我会狠狠抵住他，用硬得发疼的老二摩擦他痉挛的下腹，让他耻辱地和我一样勃起。就是这样，他需要切身体会自己该死地让我有多疯狂......”  
  
他很明确该叫停，但心理医生慢吞吞一字一句的描述却有着诱人深入的魔力，或许他本就不该和这种人精神交锋。迟了。逃犯灌了一大口水，响亮地咽了下去，几乎觉得燥热。而他如此衰老和疲累以致胯下并没有顺心勃起，这不妨碍他陷入多年前在妓院里买来的最后一场还算称心的性事。从霍文斯提到“妓女”两个字后，被丢到犄角旮旯的活色生香的欲望一点点重现，他哀怨地顺着椅背往下溜了截，全神贯注地回忆那个被干得汁水飞溅的暗娼。  
  
“他固执地认为我们俩旗鼓相当、势均力敌，甚至天真地以为他不需要我的协助就能做好任何事情。不不不，他错了，他只能彻彻底底地任我摆布，只有被我操得有气无力、求我给与他解放的份儿。我会用最疯狂、最粗暴、最热烈的性爱驯服他，让灭顶的情欲淹没他的理智。我能想象，一本正经的侦探在夜晚是如何急切地收缩、蠕动、绞紧他的肠壁以讨好我的肉棒，小穴里的淫液像潮吹一样喷涌，顺着抽插的姿势不受控制地流出去，淅淅沥沥地淋满地面。他挺翘的屁股温顺地撅得高高的，贴着我烧灼的下腹，饥渴地欢迎我掰开它一次次劈刺肠肉，在激烈交合的水声里顶进最柔软的深处。”  
  
辞藻被过滤，画面被替代。他已经回想到那个皮老色衰的暗娼有着还算紧致的骚穴，床单并不干净，被褥也有股霉味，于是他执著于把它弄得更脏......男人下意识地看了看两腿间，安静，死寂。他忿忿不平地对被绑着的俘虏有了深刻的愤怒，尽管想象男男交合让他想吐，但他更嫉恨年轻人还尚存在的热情和能力——恰是他欠缺的，畏惧失去却已经失去的。不该这样，他明明是胜利者。逃犯捏起拳头重新坐直，循循善诱：  
  
“这不是合理的杀戮方式，难道你能达到彻底战胜他的目的吗？你只能让他舒服地享受，这真是最愚蠢的惩罚。”  
  
“不，我能摧毁他，他的美不再冷清、死板、束之高阁，即便那撮精心修剪的胡子强撑起男人味，但只有我知道下面藏了一具被我肆意玩弄遍的肉体。马甲下的胸口、皮带间的细腰、内裤里的臀和裤管里的腿全是被我捏出来的指痕状的淤青，一次叠一次，在频繁的暴力性爱中丝毫等不到痊愈的机会。他的每一寸皮肤都会被我野蛮而下流地染指，他细嫩的性器、他敏感的会阴、他又紧又湿的小穴，嘴和胸，大腿和臀缝，任何私密的地方都均匀地射满精液，成为天然的淫荡的器皿。”  
  
男人嗤笑：“而我会杀了他，肢解他，把你臆想过的每块皮肤都刻上你的名字，伪装成你精神失常的犯案现场，满足你肮胀的性幻想。怎么样？你是不是该感谢我？”  
  
或许这不算个问句，毕竟霍文斯连停顿都没停顿：  
  
“他被我唤醒的情欲会在每一分每一秒翻涌着叫嚣，像潮水般袭扰，再从空虚的欲望深处、从被操熟的后穴渗出来，迫使他激烈地渴求着我去触碰他、填满他、征服他。或许他还会对我的所有建议嗤之以鼻，但那一定是别扭的求欢方式，他要惹恼我，让我更狠重地在床上发泄似的操他，而他将从中可耻地汲取越来越庞大的快感。那时候的他是脆弱的，羞耻的，无辜的，凌乱的，潮湿的，因为我而破碎和重塑，他是美的，是独属于我的。是我让他冷漠的脸上挂着快感的红晕，让他精明的眼里难得地染上不知所措的水光，绷直脚趾绞紧大腿，翻着白眼无声尖叫，搂紧我的脖子颤抖着释放，这是只有我能带给他的成功，也是只有我能带给他的失败。”  
  
他不由地狂躁——几乎忘记目标只会回应问句——而连珠炮似的怒骂起来：  
  
“操你妈的，别他妈的跟我倒垃圾，收起你那恶心的白日梦，我问你你到底想怎么杀了罗非那个狗娘养的，刀、枪、毒、炸药、车祸或者随便什么死法，别给我打哈哈！否则我现在就去杀了他！”  
  
“我会在床上往死里干他，他才会说他需要我，他败给我了，他疯了一样地渴望我这根光是浅浅抽动就能叫他大声呻吟的阴茎，因为他不知餍足的小穴已经被操成我的形状，没有任何人能再度满足他上瘾的肉欲。只要和我吵起来，听着我促急的喘息和低沉的嗓音，他就会湿得一塌糊涂，巴不得我在巡捕房的办公桌上直接凶悍地插进去，任凭甩出来的前液和淫水弄脏那沓我递给他而他不屑去看的报告，而那张倨傲的脸被我压在铅字上，哭喊着承认对我的轻视是最愚蠢的错误。”  
  
逃犯咬紧了腮帮，差点捏碎自己的拳头：“闭嘴！”  
  
“每次临近高潮的时候，他再累也会拼命扭动——我是说我的高潮，因为我会抵住他的马眼或者掐住根部控制他射精，他只能在我之前先射几轮，再被迫和我一起来最后一次。很奇异，这居然是他力气最大的时候，他不习惯被内射后精液滑淌下来的失控感，总会用已经沙哑的嗓音哀求我、命令我、赌气地咒骂我，明明脱力还硬要举着胳膊软绵绵地捶我。哦，他还爱小狗似的咬人，啃我的肩膀和胸肌，用哼唧不停的小嘴给我涂上分不清眼泪、口水还是汗水的乱糟糟的液体，让我和他一样湿漉漉地又疼又爽。嘶——不得不说他的水雾迷蒙的眼睛实在很能勾起暴戾的施虐欲，逼得我想硬生生地干到他崩溃大哭，让精液像失控的泪水从操弄到无法闭合的后穴里溢出来，他小腹上的肚脐眼也被自己的白浊灌满，上上下下的小洞全部满当当地往外漏......”  
  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”忍无可忍的男人揪着头发狠狠挠了把，一脚踹开凳子，气势汹汹地朝满嘴污言秽语的源头走过去，到了探手就能揪起衣领的距离——  
  
椅子上的人以扑的架势一跃而起，利落地用早已解开的缚绳自前向后勒住逃犯的脖颈，交叉手臂收紧，顺势拖拽着他彻底放倒在地上。完成这套动作对他轻而易举，霍文斯气定神闲地压制着逃犯，苛求尽善尽美的性格促使他自顾自绕回被打断的话题，神情轻松美好得与聚会上的闲聊无异：  
  
“大多数时候我都射在里面，事后可以顺理成章地帮他清理，亲手抠弄里面粘稠的淫液，恶意地大幅度搅动，在响亮的噗噗的水声里让整个浴缸变得混浊、腥膻。很可惜，子孙都造福了下水道，而不是在埋在我臆想出的子宫里，但至少我总能挑逗得他脸红心跳，借机厚着脸皮再来一次。”霍文斯挑挑眉，不无骄傲，“基本百分百的成功概率，算无遗策。”  
  
叙述很缓慢，尽管他知道短暂濒死的窒息让逃犯的血液加速流动，眼睛充血视线模糊，耳朵嗡嗡地响，只能看到他的嘴无声地一开一合。这个唯一的忠实听众逐渐成为虚无的摆设，而逃犯本身也意识到越来越猛烈的头晕目眩和全身乏力绝对不止是缺氧的后遗症，他愤怒而惊惧地挣扎。  
  
“一个教训。”霍文斯松开绳子让他自然跌落，跨过瘫倒的躯体正面俯视，“不通药性的情况下，不要轻易使用来路不明、还早就有抑制剂的药物。”他踢了踢栽倒的逃犯，在目眦欲裂的仇视下悠哉游哉地勾起唇角，“正好我憋了太久，有个机会过嘴瘾也不错，心情好，买一送一。”  
  
霍文斯微笑着蹲下来，凑在男人眼前摇了摇手指。“第二个教训，除非检验过，否则不要轻易喝别人的东西——”他抬起右手，缓慢地调整了下眼镜，等逃犯的一脸暴怒被惊恐全部覆盖后才再次出声，“水里有点东西，不要命，顶多失忆。即便你没那个心思和胆子，我也不想你脑袋里装着对罗非的性幻想在监狱里过下半辈子。”  
  
他沉下脸，食指一顿一顿地杵着逃犯的太阳穴，“毕竟，我是个非常、非常、非常善妒的男人。”  
  
脸色煞白的逃犯连把手从地上挪起来的简单动作都做不到，唯有扭动身躯，咿咿呀呀地跟软弱无力的肌肉较劲，青筋暴起耳目发赤。霍文斯站起身，扽了扽被绳索勒皱的西装，若无其事地踱到电话机前。等接线员往巡捕房转线时，他才故作无辜、大发慈悲地、仿若刚才真的一时忘记似的提醒：  
  
“对了，新药副作用有点大。恐怕在你忘记这段美好的记忆之前，”霍文斯倚住茶几，右腿脚尖点地叠在左腿前，没抓听筒的右手伸了两指随意地比了个表示小的程度，但似笑非笑的神情让那个姿势除了嘲讽和哄骗以外不具备任何参考价值，“语言表达和肢体协调都会受到那么一丁点儿影响。”  
  
这两周为了搜捕逃犯随时待命的中央巡捕房十几分钟后就闻讯赶来，刚好卡在男人勉强恢复了手脚协调性和出声能力、记忆却在混乱中逐渐消退、以致对罗非的现场盘问牛头不对马嘴的时候。警员一拥而上拖走逃犯，罗非退了几步，和揉着胳膊的霍文斯并肩往外走，他大致能推理出霍文斯假装被控继而反杀，但空白的是对峙的一小时里霍文斯的言行——显然是逃犯失常的关键：  
  
“他给你灌TSD后你们‘聊’了什么？好像对他刺激很大。”  
  
“哦？没什么大不了的。”霍文斯相当自然地贴在罗非旁边站定在诊所大门外，两只手搭上他的后腰浅浅地按揉，手劲控制在单纯舒筋松骨、没跨过性暗示界限、让罗非不至于当众害臊的范围。  
  
对霍文斯公开场合下霸道的黏人罗非见怪不怪，屡教不改后索性就默许了一部分正常的亲昵，比如坦然地享受着按摩为酸痛肌肉带来的缓解。他不打算继续刨根究底，这个态度就和他有限度地纵容霍文斯公开亲近他一样，温柔而警惕地牵制对方，在没有任何过界的事情发生之前，安抚、度化而非销毁风险。霍文斯向他隐藏起的所有阴暗面——他掌握的、猜到的、和故意不去挖掘的——都被关在薛定谔的黑箱里，他观察和评判着黑箱的输出结果，暗喜它们并未真正跌入证据确凿的犯法地带，并在两人正式交往后越来越无伤大雅，相反，霍文斯自觉袒露的部分加速扩大。  
  
罗非又赌对了。霍文斯半邀功半调情的低沉声线在他不接话的沉默中再度响起：  
  
“呃，其实——我把我们俩上个礼拜一晚上九点到十一点做的那档子事儿，挑挑拣拣地讲了些。”  
  
过于情色的自白还是让罗非意外地愣了几秒，满脸通红，连隔着衣服的腰间软肉都能摸出滚烫。他瞄了眼被押进囚车还怒目而视的逃犯，老迈偏执胡子拉碴。回想男人胡言乱语的不正常反应，罗非几乎可以肯定报复心强、保护欲和占有欲更惊人的霍文斯一定下了某种精神类药物。  
  
没有医生会认真检查一个杀了多位狱警而越狱的犯人的身心健康，也没有人会关心一个将在监狱度过余生的重犯是否缺失了什么记忆，罗非庆幸霍文斯的绊子使得滴水不漏，但又不得不为他踩钢丝的骄纵妄为捏了捏眉心——过于强势帮他扫除威胁的男朋友无疑是甜蜜的负担。他有很多机会可以质问或说破，一如此刻，可他只是饱含深意地说：  
  
“怪不得精神状态不怎么样，八成是被你折腾得半死，我都心疼他忍得这么辛苦。”  
  
“喂，大侦探——”在腰上的手不安分地往下滑了几寸，意有所指地揉捏，喑哑声音里全是不再遮掩的欲求不满，让罗非陡然而生今晚必然不会轻松的预感并因此心虚地耸了耸肩。“——你查案的这两周，我也，忍得很辛苦。”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
